


Why is Love Complicated?

by Candycanes19



Category: Black K Klansman, Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Smut, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, relationship, sad start but happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Had a new idea pop up in my head and we shall see if it goes anywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a new idea pop up in my head and we shall see if it goes anywhere.

(Y/N) was pacing in the bedroom and was trying to figure out how to tell the love of her life that they would be expecting a baby in nine months. They had had discussions about kids and he was not really fond of the idea and liked it just being the two of them. She wanted children especially with Flip because she wanted his children. (Y/N) had found out at her latest doctor's appointment that she was pregnant which had been a surprise but then again it was not too. (Y/N) knew Flip would not be thrilled but she hoped for the best.

A little bit later she heard the door open to the house and Flip called out, "Sweetheart where are you?" 

(Y/N) walked out to the front room and walked over to Flip and hugged him, "My girl" he said sweetly and kissing the top of her head. 

"How was work, Flip" (Y/N) asked leaning up for another kiss on the lips. 

"Oh you know same old stuff. Nothing to worry my girl about now" Flip smiled holding (Y/N) tightly, "Right now all I want to do is snuggle with you on the sofa."

"Don't you want some dinner, darling?"

"Nah I had to eat lunch really late and not that hungry but maybe later. Like I said I just want to have some quiet time with you."

(Y/N) smiled back at Flip and they went and relaxed on the sofa. She was thinking this was as good as anytime to tell Flip about the baby.

"Flip, I have something I need to tell you. And I am not sure you are going to be happy about it."

Flip looked at her with concern in his eyes, "What's up sweetheart?" 

"I know we have had this discussion about kids many times but you and I are going to face facts now because I am pregnant." 

Flip pulled back from holding (Y/N) and looked slightly annoyed, "We have been so careful so we should not have to be talking about this now. And you know I do not want kids and never wanted them. Our life is good just you and me, sweetheart." 

"Obviously we were not as careful as you thought. Maybe we need to rethink our relationship, Flip" (Y/N) said taking the ring Flip had given her and handing it back to him.

"No I am not taking that ring back you put it back on your finger now!" Flip exclaimed pushing (Y/N)'s hand with the ring back towards her.

"I am not wearing it until we figure things out!"

"Fine then just hold on to it please darling because I still love you and want you to be my wife."

(Y/N) nodded and placed the ring on the coffee table and then looked at Flip, "I am keeping the baby just so you know and will raise it with or without you because that is my decision and what I want."

Flip looked at (Y/N) and said, "And just so you know I think it might be best if Ieave to figure out what I want to do." 

"I understand" (Y/N) stated as she watched Flip get up from the sofa and walk to their bedroom to pack some stuff. 

(Y/N) watched as Flip left in his car and drove off. (Y/N) went to the sofa and sat down and started to cry as she put a hand on her abdomen, like she was trying to protect their unborn child from all the sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is so much fun! Arguing might eventually lead to fun. *wink wink*  
> If Flip can find her. Hmmmmmm

(Y/N) decided that sitting around being sad about Flip being an idiot and not wanting their child was not worth her time so she packed up a bag and a few other things and headed to her parents mountain cabin. She had called earlier and said she needed time to be alone to clear her head. Her parents were worried that she and Flip were separated for the time being but when they found out how he was not want the baby they understood why she needed to be alone.

"Please call us sweetie when you get up there so we know you are safe" (Y/N) mother said over the phone.

"I promise to call. I just need to think and figure out how my life will change with a baby and without Flip." 

"I can not believe that he does not want the baby but I do not think I will understand anything these days. Love you (Y/N)."

"Thank you mom and do not tell Flip where I am please."

"Yes darling. We will not say anything. Safe trip up the mountain."

"Love you and thanks" (Y/N) said as she hung up. She locked up the house and got in her car and headed to the mountain cabin and some relaxing alone time to think. 

******************************************

Flip was working at his desk and his fellow detectives were slowing but surely starting to leave for the day. Flip seemed to be staying put and continuing to work on his files.

"Hey Flip, it is time to get outta here. You have been here since the crack of dawn. Join us for a beer since we just finished that case" Ron said grabbing his bag.

"I gotta finish this paperwork" Flip continued writing. 

Ron came over and took the pen from Flip's hand, "Nope you are done man! Now let's go!"

Flip gave Ron the death stare and Ron handed back the pen, "Ok fine but you better meet us for a beer as soon as you are done." 

"Give me five minutes and I will be there" Flip consented. 

"See you in five" Ron stated and walked out of the station.

Flip sighed and looked back at his paperwork and quickly finished his notes. He put the file away and got his jacket and headed out the door. 

**********************************************

The guys were all sitting at a back table and laughing when Flip showed up. He went to the bar and ordered a beer and then went to sit with his friends.

"Finally I thought you had skip out on us, Flip" Ron joked and the other guys laughed too.

"Sorry just had lots of my mind now" Flip said sitting down in his chair and taking a swig of his beer.

"What's up man?" Ron asked looking concerned at his friend.

"(Y/N) and I are separated right now" Flip explained fiddled with his beer bottle.

"Oh man women problems dude. Sorry to hear that. (Y/N) is a cool girl so what did you do?" Ron smirked looking at Flip.

"I didn't do anything wrong. She is pregnant and I do not want any kids and she wants to keep it. I am conflicted because I love her and want to be with her but no kids" Flip explained looking very confused.

"Oh man and disagreeing on the kid thing is tough. Hopefully you guys will figure something out" Ron said patting Flip on the shoulder. 

"Yeah I hope so because I want to be with (Y/N) more than anything" Flip said shaking his head.

********************************************

(Y/N) made it to the moutain cabin without any incident and got unpacked. She settled down and called her mom to let her know she was good. After briefly talking to her mom (Y/N) went into the kitchen to make dinner. As she was eating her phone rang and she looked down and saw that it was Flip. 

(Y/N) picked up her phone and answered, "Hi Flip, what do you want?"

"Baby, I came home and your car was gone. Where are you?" Flip asked.

"None of you business."

"Yes it is my business because uhmmmm....."

"No Flip you and I are not together right now because you walked out so I do not need to tell you where I am now."

"Pleasssse baby I wanna talk" Flip whined. 

"No you want to get laid but that is not happening so I am gonna hang up and when I am ready we will talk." 

"Nooo come on.... I really need..... to talk to......you" Flip slurred slightly .

"Oh my gracious Flip, are you drunk. I said I will talk to you when I am ready. Goodbye Flip" (Y/N) hung up. 

"Baby please I..." and the phone line went silent. Flip groaned and flopped onto the sofa and said to himself, "I gotta work this out with (Y/N) somehow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : Miscarriage happens so if that is a trigger please do not read this chapter. WARNING!!!! mentions of blood too!!!!!  
> Like I said sad start but we hopefully will have a happy ending!!!!!

(Y/N) was enjoying her time alone up in the mountains. Her parents who actualy were her aunt and uncle because her biological parents has been killed in a car accident when she was very young. So her aunt and uncle decided since they did not have any children adopted (Y/N) and raised her as their own. She considered them mom and dad because she was so young when it all happened but they explained it when she got older and she accepted it but there was some sadness in knowing her real parents were not around anymore.

(Y/N) was resting on the sofa in the main living area of the cabin watching the snow fall. It was a beautiful sight and (Y/N) felt relaxed after dealing with a drunk Flip on the phone last night. She thought to herself, 'I wonder if he really meant he wanted to talk.' She doubted it and was sure he had other things in mind not that she minded because hell Flip knew how to satisfy her in the bedroom. And surprise that is why she was pregnant with his child, that he did not want. "Ugh, I swear that man is gonna drive me crazy!" (Y/N) said looking out the window. 

*******************************

Flip was busying himself in work because he had to get his mind off of (Y/N) and the baby. Especially the baby because he just did not see himself as a father ever. He loved (Y/N) with his whole heart and still planned on her becoming his wife even though right now she was wearing the ring on the wrong finger in his opinion. He pushed his hand through his hair and continued on his files. He was using work to try and distract himself but in the back of his mind he was worried about where (Y/N) was staying. He had called a few more times but it went to her voicemail. Not surprised because she was mad at him and he did not blame her one tiny bit. He had an idea and reached for his phone.

"Hello" a voice answered on the second ring.

"Hi Mrs Winston, it is Flip."

"Phillip, darling how are you doing?" (Y/N)'s mom said.

"Not so good. I was hoping you could tell me where (Y/N) is so that I can talk to her" Flip asked hopefully.

"Sorry Phillip but I am under strict orders not to tell you where she is now."

"Please I miss her and really want to see her" Flip begged.

"I am not going to break my daughter's trust but I can talk to her and see if I can arrange for you to see her. But I can not guarantee anything" (Y/N) mom said. 

"Thank you so much and I will look forward to hearing back from you soon" Flip answered with some hope of seeing (Y/N) soon. 

"Talk to you soon Phillip" (Y/N)'s mom said and hung up.

Flip sat back and sighed and went back to his files.

*****************************

A day past after (Y/N) had talked with her mom about Flip's request and (Y/N) was trying to figure out what she wanted to say. She was happy her mom had not said anything to Flip about her whereabouts. She was stressing a little bit about it and that was not good for her or the baby. She decided that she would head home the next day and see Flip and they could talk to figure things out. 

That night while (Y/N) was sleeping she woke up to a pain in her abdomen. It was painful and she could barely move it was so intense. She tried to get comfortable but the pain did not go away and then she felt wetness between her legs and saw something that scared her. She reached for her cell phone which luckily was easy to get to and called her mom.

"Mom oh gawd mommy.......owww" (Y/N) cried over the phone.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" her mother asked with concern in her voice.

"My stomach hurts really bad and there is blood. Oh god! Something is wrong with the baby or something. I need help!" (Y/N) cried loudly.

"I have your father calling 911 right now and telling them where you are and they will be there soon, sweetie. Just hold on and we will get you help."

"Thanks....ow....oh...oh...!" (Y/N) wimpered clutching her abdomen.

**********************************************

Flip was starting to worry that (Y/N)'s mom was not going to call him back with any news about seeing the love of his life. But later on the night when he was at home the phone rang.

"Hello" Flip answered.

"Phillip this is (Y/N)'s mom."

"Good to hear from you. How is (Y/N) and is she ready to see me?"

"I actually am calling from the hospital to let you know that (Y/N) is here and she lost the baby. I am so sorry Flip."

Flip dropped the phone for a moment and then put it back up to his ear, "Oh my god. I am on my way now." 

"We are at Colorado Springs Memorial and will see you soon" (Y/N)'s mom said as they both hung up.

After Flip got off the phone with (Y/N)'s mom, he rushed out of the house and jumped into his car and sped off to the hosptial.

******************************************************

(Y/N) was resting after having found out she has lost the baby. She was exhausted from all the crying and being mad at the world for taking her baby away. That when Flip showed up she was suprised to see him.

"How did you know I was here?" (Y/N) asked looking confused.

"Your mom called me and told me what happened" Flip said coming over and sitting next to (Y/N) on her hospital bed and pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her back and she started to cry again, "I....I wanted our baby....I..." (Y/N) continued to sob. 

"Shhhh just let me hold you" Flip gently said continuing to rub her back and whisper that he was here for her, "I am not going anywhere and we can talk and grief over the loss of the baby together." 

(Y/N) gave into Flip and just snuggled into large frame as his arms held her tightly against him. She sighed to herself realizing that she was glad Flip had shown up and wanted to be there for her and comfort her during their time of grief. 

"I love you Flip" (Y/N) said into his shirt and he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you more baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Tickle fights are fun!

A few days later (Y/N) came home from the hospital and Flip was there to help out. He was being the perfect gentleman and opening her door and helping her out of the car. 

"Go slow sweetheart. Take you time and no rushing" Flip commanded gently and putting his arm around her waist like she could not walk. 

"I am fine, Flip. I can walk you know."

"You were in the hospital after a pretty serious procedure so I think I need to watch over you." 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and leaned into Flip's side for support to let him think he was being the man and taking care of her. He led her to the sofa and made sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you Master Zimmerman for your help because I am the helpless damsel in distress" (Y/N) said batting her eyes and smiling sweetly and Flip laughed and shook his head.

"Do you need anything baby?" Flip asked as bringing in her bags and setting them by the front door and walking over to her.

"Thank you I am good, darling. Now come and sit with me please."

Flip came over and sat down next to (Y/N) and (Y/N) snuggled into him. He held her close, "How are you feeling? I have your medicine that the doctor prescribed in your bag. Do you need any of it now?" Flip asked as he rubbed her back. 

"I am good right now but maybe in a little while. Right now I just want to rest and having you next to me helps a bunch, darling" (Y/N) said sleepily. Flip smiled and continued to rub her back as she snuggled into his chest. They got comfortable and before they both knew it they were asleep. 

****************************************

Several hours later (Y/N) woke up feeling uncomfortable and when she moved she could not and realized that Flip was sleeping slightly on top of her. She needed to get up and go to the bathroom and the only way was to wake Flip up too. She nudged him with her arm and he did not budge so she nudged him harder and he moved slightly and fluttered his eyes.

"Oh fuck are you ok baby?" 

"Can you get up so I can go to the bathroom and then we can go to the bedroom and sleep" and Flip moved off of her and let her up. She slowly walked to the bathroom and Flip followed to make sure she did not fall or hurt herself. She looked at him, "I am good and shut the door to the bathroom." Flip sleepily smirked and went to pull down the blankets of the bed so she could get in easily. 

(Y/N) walked over to the bed and climbed in and Flip pulled her to him and she snuggled against him and fell easily back to sleep. Flip held her and slowly he fell back to sleep too.

***************************************

The next morning (Y/N) woke up to the smell of breakfast. But then she felt nauseous and got up and ran into the bathroom and threw up. (Y/N) got up and washed her face and rinsed out her mouth and then looked in the mirror. She looked down at her abdomen and bit her lip and the tears started to fall. 

Flip wandered back into the bedroom with some breakfast for (Y/N) and heard crying in the bathroom. He put the tray down and rushed into the bathroom. (Y/N) was sitting on the floor crying with her face in her hands. Flip came over and sat down next to her and pull her into his arms. She pushed him away and gave her space, "Baby please let me be there for you." 

"Why Flip? I figured you would be thrilled that I lost the baby after all you did not want it!" she screamed at him through her tear streaked eyes.

"I can still be there for you because I love you and when you are upset it hurts me. Just because I did not want the baby does not mean I do not have feelings about it. It was a part of me and you. And for all you know I might have been rethinking about children after seeing how happy you were and the joy in your eyes every time you talked about our baby. And now I see how hurt and sad you are now that our baby is gone that it fucking kills me that you are hurting so if you give me time maybe we can consider trying again when we can. What do you say, sweetheart?" Flip explained to (Y/N) as she finally calmed down. 

(Y/N) looked at Flip, "Oh Flip I apologize for yelling at you and had no idea how you were feeling. I should have asked and let you explain yourself. I am so sorry!" 

"I think we just need to communicate better with how we are feeling and what we both want and then we can be better as a couple" Flip said and (Y/N) nodded in agreement.

She moved over to hug Flip and he pulled her onto his lap and he kissed her. His hands wandered along under her pajama shirt, "Hold you horses hotstuff, I can't have sex for at least a couple of months." 

"I know baby but I just like touching you" Flip smiled letting his hands continue to roam her soft skin against his rough hands. She giggled at his touch and Flip knew she was ticklish and they ended up in a tickle fight on the floor of the bathroom. 

Flip enjoyed the sound of (Y/N)'s laughter as he continued his tickle torture. It was the best sound he had heard in a while and that made him happy.


End file.
